


Niewypowiedziane

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W tym życiu bycie razem nie było im pisane...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niewypowiedziane

Pierwszy raz Harry Potter zaczął naprawdę rozmawiać z Draconem Malfoyem pod koniec swojego szóstego roku w Hogwarcie, niedługo po ostatecznej bitwie z Voldemortem. Pierwszy raz Harry Potter i Draco Malfoy nie krzyczeli na siebie, nie obrzucali się wyzywskami czy klątwami. Wojna kosztowała ich zbyt wiele, ich utarczki wydawały się tak nieważne i dziecinne... A oni nie byli już dziećmi. 

Potem ich rozmowy stawały się coraz częstsze. Ron i Hermiona nie potrafili na początku zrozumieć co ich przyjaciel widzi w ślizgonie, jednak po pewnym czasie sami się do niego przekonali. Kiedy Harry i Draco skończyli Hogwart nadal się spotykali. Potter praktykował u McGonagall, Malfoy u Snape'a, ponieważ obaj pragnęli zostać nauczycielami i zastąpić w pracy swoich mentorów. W tym okresie każdy weekend spędzali wieczór w Trzech Miotłach, pijąc, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Zawsze udając przed samym sobą, że nie widzą spojrzeń drugiego, nie czują okazjonalnego dotyku, który trwał odrobinę dłużej niż powinien. Złoty Chłopiec zawsze marzył o rodzinie i wiedział, że poślubiając Ginny zaraz po wojnie, zyskał nie tylko żonę, ale także braci i rodziców. Książe Syltherinu swoim podstawowym zadaniem uczynił poprawę zszarganego przez ojca imienia rodu. Chciał przywrócić mu dawną świetność, stąd poślubienie dziewczyny z dobrej i poważanej rodziny, na dodatek niepochodzącej z Syltherinu, przyniosło pewną poprawę. Obaj mężczyźni spełnili, jak się wydawało, swoje priorytety, jednak zawsze pozostawało to niewypowiedziane "coś" pomiędzy nimi...

Mijały lata. Harry był szczęśliwy, miał żonę, dwójkę dzieci, rodzinę, która go kochała i udaną pracę. Nadal przyjaźnił się ze swoim niegdysiejszym wrogiem, który był nawet ojcem chrzestnym jego synka. Obaj trzydziestoletni, względnie zadowoleni z życia i unikali prawdy o swoich uczuciach. 

Patrolując korytarze późno w nocy, pewnego razu Harry trafił na blondwłosego przyjaciela na Wieży Astronomicznej. Światło nadchodzącego świtu tworzyło aureolę wokół jego głowy, gdy stał samotnie patrząc w niebo. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Harry pozwolił sobie nazwać owo "coś" ściskające mu gardło i uniemożliwiające mówienie, gdy obserwował swojego przyjaciela. Kiedy Draco powoli odwrócił się, Złoty Chłopiec dostrzegł w jego oczach to samo co on czuł. Miłość. Bez słowa zeszli z Wieży przemierzając opustoszały zamek. Po dłuższej chwili Draco odezwał się cicho:  
\- Myślę, że to zawsze było między nami, wiesz? Odkąd pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem... - Jego głos odpłynął i ucichł. Malfoy zatrzymał się. Potter przystanął także, odwracając głowę i patrząc intensywnie na przyjaciela.   
\- Było. Byliśmy tylko zbyt młodzi i uwikłani w politykę, tradycje i przyzwyczajenia żeby to zauważyć. Poza tym wojna zmieniła wszystko. Może gdyby nie Voldemort, nasze życie potoczyłoby się inaczej Dragon. - zwrócił się pieszczotliwie do drugiego mężczyzny, posyłając mu smutny uśmiech.

Nic więcej nie zostało do powiedzenia pomiędzy nimi. Po chwili milczenia, obaj odwrócili się i odeszli, każdy w swoją stronę. Przyjaźnili się nadal, długie lata po tym incydencie. Nigdy żaden z nich nie wspomniał o tym co się wydarzyło tamtej pamiętnej chwili.

Pewnej nocy, kilka lat po tym wydarzeniu, Harry obudził się gwałtownie z głębokiego snu. Czuł dziwny ból i nagłą, niczym niewyjaśnioną, potrzebę działania. Najpierw był pewny, że to z powodu jakiegoś snu, ale po chwili naszło go przeczucie... Zerwał się z łóżka nie zwracając uwagi na pytania rozbudzonej Ginny. Podbiegł do kominka w pokoju i przeniosł się siecią Fiuu do lochów. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wyglądało normalnie, dopóki nie otworzył drzwi do laboratorium. Draco leżał na ziemi obok roztrzaskanej fiolki z eliksirem, oddychając ciężko i krztusząc się krwią. Wyszeptał cicho:  
\- Przyszedłeś... Byłem pewien, że kiedy to się zdarzy, to przyjdziesz...  
\- Dragon! - Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Draco umierał. Obaj to wiedzieli, inaczej Harrego by tu nie było. Druga połowa duszy Gryfona odchodziła. Usłyszał krzyk żony Draco i świst dochodzący z kominka świadczący o tym, że Ginny przyszła za nim. Wiedział, że wezwą panią Pomfrey, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest już za późno.  
\- Harry... - Potter chwycił dłoń przyjaciela i ścisnął ją mocno w swojej.   
\- Kocham cię Dragon - szepnął. Poczuł dokładnie moment w którym Draco przestał oddychać i odszedł. Coś w nim, głęboko, w samym centrum tego, czym był, zawyło rozpaczliwie i zalała go fala niewyobrażalnego bólu. Upadł bezsilnie obok ukochanego, tracąc przytomność, nie zwracając uwagi na krzyki kobiet. Wiedział, że sam też umiera, że dołączy do swojego towarzysza, swojej drugiej połowy, bez której nie mógł istnieć. Gasnąca świadomość w końcu poddała się i Harry zniknął pośród wszechobecnej ciemności.


End file.
